Ashimar Nova Guard
The Ashimar Nova Guard '''are the Astra Militarum regiments raised from the Civilized World of Ashimar in the Segmentum Pacificus. They are known for being courageous and dependable fighters, utilizing combined arms tactics to execute precise, overwhelming attacks against their enemies. They are also notable for their good-willed, honorable, and outspoken nature, always keeping in mind the common citizens of the Imperium and never hesitating to stand up to other Imperial forces when they feel the well-being of the people on the worlds they fight upon are being neglected. The tactics and organization of the Ashimar Nova Guard have spread throughout the galaxy, as Ashimar Guardsmen frequently help train and advise the PDFs and Guard regiments of worlds they visit. History Ashimar is a Civilized World in the Segmentum Pacificus. Home to around 8 billion people, its capital city is Artamos. The planet has two large continents, separated by an ocean with numerous islands and smaller continents. , homeworld of the elite Ashimar Nova Guard regiments of the Astra Militarum.]] The planet was discovered in 937.M30 by an expeditionary fleet led by the Word Bearers Space Marine Legion. Under the direction of the Primarch Lorgar, worship of the Emperor of Mankind was spread to Ashimar’s population and massive cathedrals were erected in his honor. The isolated world retained little contact with the Imperium after the Word Bearers’ departure, and lost all contact during the Horus Heresy. Over the following decades and centuries, knowledge of the Imperium faded from Ashimar's memory, save for their worship of the Emperor, who they remembered as “the Golden One.” By 394.M41, Ashimar had acquired a small interstellar empire and was at war with a neighboring xenos race. The war was going poorly for Ashimar until an Imperial fleet, part of the Macharian Crusade, arrived in the area and aided Ashimar in fighting off the invaders. Afterwards, Ashimar quickly rejoined the Imperium, recognizing the Imperial Aquila as a symbol of their religion and realizing that the “Golden One” was in fact the God-Emperor of Mankind. Among the Imperial forces was a detachment of Cadian Shock Troopers, who trained and equipped an Ashimar regiment for the Imperial Guard. Ashimar’s guardsmen would come to be known as the Ashimar Nova Guard. Regimental History The Ashimar 1st Nova Guard regiment, also known as the "Scions of Cadia" due to its origins, was ready for battle within a year after Ashimar's induction into the Imperium. The regiment participated in the remainder of the Macharian Crusade, and in 399.M41, when the majority of the Crusade’s soldiers refused to advance into the Halo Zone outside the reach of the Astronomicon, the Ashimar 1st was one of the few units that wished to proceed, eager to continue spreading the Emperor’s light. Following the end of the Crusade and the collapse of Macharius’s newly-conquered territories into petty kingdoms, Ashimar remained loyal to the Imperium and its regiments helped crush the Macharian Heresy. The regiments of the Ashimar Nova Guard continued to serve the Imperium throughout the remainder of the 41st Millenium. However, over the centuries Ashimar was slow to raise more regiments, as it followed the Vostroyan practice of keeping its existing regiments steadily supplied with reinforcements. As a result, new regiments were only raised when the Departmento Munitorum requested them. By 999.M41, the Ashimar Nova Guard consisted of only 42 regiments. This changed with the Fall of Cadia in the 13th Black Crusade, where the Ashimar 5th Nova Guard was one of the regiments lost when Cadia was destroyed by the forces of Abaddon the Despoiler. When the news reached Ashimar, the planetary government quickly responded by four new regiments: the 43rd, 44th, 45th, and 46th Nova Guard regiments. Ashimar began creating new Nova Guard regiments at an increased rate, with 77 active regiments as of 111.M42. There is currently no Ashimar 5th Regiment, as it was decided that the "Fallen Fifth" would not be refounded as a way to honor the memory of the sacrifices its Guardsmen made on Cadia. As of 111.M42, Ashimar Nova Guard regiments operate primarily in Segmentums Pacificus, Obscurus, and Solar. The Ashimar 43rd-46th, however, are currently serving in the Eastern Fringes of Segmentum Ultima. Notable Campaigns * Macharian Crusade (395-399.M41)' - Following Ashimar’s induction into the Imperium and the creation of the first regiments of the Ashimar Nova Guard, Ashimar participated in the remainder of the Macharian Crusade. *'Sabbat Worlds Crusade (755-780s.M41)'- Many regiments of the Ashimar Nova Guard participated in the campaign to liberate the Sabbat Worlds, located not too far from Ashimar, from the forces of Chaos. *'Fall of Cadia (999.M41)' - The Ashimar 5th was one of the many Imperial Guard regiments that fought in the defense of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. The regiment took part in defending one of the evacuation zones from Chaos forces and was destroyed to the last man as it bought enough time for hundreds of thousands of Guardsmen and civilians to be evacuated. Now memorialized as the "Fallen 5th", the Ashimar 5th was never refounded. *'Shrine World Crusades (006-018.M42)' - The Ashimar 11th and 43rd were among the Imperial Guard regiments that operated alongside forces of the Black Templars, Iron Hands, and the Adeptus Ministorum in the defense of Shrine Worlds throughout Segmentum Pacificus following the Fall of Cadia and the formation of the Great Rift. They primarily served alongside the Black Templars, and it was during these campaigns that the Ashimar 11th was awarded the honor of being able to wear the Templar Cross by High Marshal Helbrecht himself. **'Battle of Shuma III (016.M42)' - The Ashimar 11th and 43rd crushed a Chaos cultist rebellion on the shrine world of Shuma III alongside the Cadian 613th Armored and Krieg 407th Siege Regiments and the Black Templars. During the campaign, there was much tension between the Ashimar and the Krieg 407th due to the brutal tactics of the Krieg which resulted in much loss of civilian life. *'Battle of Kaluga (079.M42)' - The Siege of Kaluga is perhaps the crowning moment of the Ashimar 43rd's history. While garrisoned on the Hive World of Kaluga in 079.M42, the Ashimar 43rd almost single-handedly fought off the massive Ork Waaagh! of Warboss Steelklaw. Distinguished heroes from the battle included regimental commander Col. Ulric Tokar, who gave orders from on top of a Leman Russ that he rode throughout the battle, and Sgt. Frideric Rhodes, who slayed Warboss Steelklaw with a well-placed grenade toss into the Ork's mouth after having lost an arm in battle. Rhodes was subsequently promoted to Lieutenant and had his bionic left arm modified so that the forearm could be swapped out for a lasgun. Tokar and Rhodes were both awarded the Star of Terra for their efforts. *'Battle of Mortilus Prime (093.M42)' - The Ashimar 43rd took part in the battle for Mortilus Prime in 093.M42, rescuing the nearly destroyed Soul Scythes Space Marine chapter from the cold grip of the Necron menace that had long slumbered beneath their Fortress World. As a twisted gift of thanks, the Scythes offered the 43rd a plot of land on their world to bury their dead, a great honor from the Scythes, who make a point to only allow the most honored Imperial citizens to be buried in their world's vast cemeteries. Before departing the planet, elements of the 43rd oversaw the reconstruction and training of the Mortilan Undertakers, Mortilus Prime's PDF, who had also suffered heavy casualties against the Necrons. *'Vyron Sector Crusade (095-103.M42)' - Ashimar Nova Guard regiments, including the Ashimar 43rd, participated in the Imperial efforts to defend the Vyron Sector in Segmentum Ultima from the Fifth Sphere Expansion of the Tau Empire. **'Battle of Arappo (095.M42)'- The Ashimar 43rd was deployed to the arid world of Arappo, where they fought alongside the regiments of the Arappan Ghost Riders to defeat the Tau invaders, who hailed from the Des'tron sept. **'Battle of Bleron (097.M42)' - The Forge World of Bleron became a warzone when the planet’s Fabricator-General, Osmon Solitus, a radical obsessed with xenotech, turned the planet over to the Tau in exchange for access to their technology. Many of the planet’s Tech-Priests and their Skitarii waged a guerrilla war against the forces loyal to Solitus and his Tau allies for several years until Imperial Guard reinforcements spearheaded by the Ashimar 43rd arrived. The planet was retaken from the Tau, but at great cost, as the Ashimar 43rd suffered heavy casualties. **'Battle of Lanévear (103.M42)' - The Ashimar 43rd and the 16th Arappan Ghost Riders were called to the feudal world of Lanévear when a Tau force led by Water Caste diplomat Reshal arrived at the court of the planet’s ruler, High King Hugon, and attempted to convince him to join the Greater Good. They ended up engaging the Tau and driving them offworld when the Tau tried to take the planet by force. *'Plague Wars (~111.M42)' - The Ashimar 43rd was one of many Imperial Guard regiments which participated in the Plague Wars of Ultramar against the invading forces of the vile Death Guard. Their most notable exploit during the conflict was the Battle of the Lyrican Plains on Dromon, where a company of Ashimar Nova Guardsmen managed to hold their ground and exterminate a massive hoard of Poxwalkers and Plaguebearers that had been advancing towards one of the planet's major cities. Following the conclusion of the Plague Wars, the Ashimar 43rd remained in the Realm of Ultramar, stationed on the Fortress World of Jyrak, to recoup its losses and shore of the defense of the sector as Marneus Calgar and the Ultramarines wage their Vengeance Campaigns to liberate worlds still occupied by Chaos. In addition, many of the regiment’s veterans were deployed to planets throughout Segmentum Ultima to help train the Imperial Guard regiments and Planetary Defense Forces of various planets. *'Feran Crusade (111.M42)' - The Ashimar 43rd, as part of Army Group Sigma, took part in the operation to liberate the agri-world of Feran from a Tau expansion fleet that had conquered it. However, when they arrived, the situation was far more complex than they had known, with the Tau occupation force having been corrupted to the worship of Slaanesh by the Knights of Laeran. The Ashimar 43rd fought against both factions, allying with the Farsight Enclaves Six Blades Hunter Cadre when it arrived on world to investigate. An uneasy ceasefire was declared when a large tendril of Hive Fleet Kraken appeared in system and attacked Feran, forcing all combatants - Imperial, Tau, and Chaos alike, to join forces against a common enemy. Following the destruction of the hive tendril, the Knights of Laeran abandoned the system, leaving the remaining Slaaneshi Tau to be wiped out by the Imperial Guard and the Six Blades. Following the pacification of Feran, the Ashimar and the Six Blades parted ways, having gained new respect for each other, but knowing the next time they met, it would be as enemies. *'Khaigara Crusade (112.M42)' - Army Group Epsilon under General Olin Zarek, participated in the invasion of Port Khaigara, a satellite realm of Commorragh, to rescue millions of humans enslaved by the Dark Eldar. They fought alongside the Ordinators and Star Wardens Space Marine Chapters, the Order of the Coming Dawn, the Cordanian 501st MIR, and Zentos Alaricum, among others. *'Asterion Campaign (112.M42-113.M42) '- Army Group Sigma, operating under the command of General Ulric Tokar, partook in the defense of the planet Asterion from invading Chaos and xenos forces alongside elements of the Imperial Fists, Crimson Fists, Blood Angels, Adeptus Mechanicus, Deathwatch, Grey Knights, and Talons of the Emperor. *'Siege of Ashimar (115.M42) '- TBA *'Laeran-Azuran War (130.M42) '- TBA Regimental Organization Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks *'First Marshal of Ashimar '- Supreme Commander of the Ashimar Nova Guard. *'Lord General '- General officer, Crusade command. *'General (Gen.) '- General officer, Army Group command. *'Colonel (Col.) '- Senior officer, regimental command. *'Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) '- Senior officer, detachment command. *'Commander (Cmdr.) '- Commissioned officer, battalion command. *'Captain (Capt.) '- Commissioned officer, company command. *'Lieutenant (Lt.) - Junior commissioned officer, platoon command. *'Junior Lieutenant (JLt.) '- Junior commissioned officer, cadet rank. Non-Commissioned Officers *'Sergeant Major (Sgt. Maj.) - '''Senior NCO, advisor to battalion command. *'First Sergeant (1Sgt.) '- Senior NCO, advisor to company command. *'Staff Sergeant (SSgt.) - 'Company/battalion level staff NCO. *'Sergeant (Sgt.) - 'Squad leader. *'Corporal (Cpl.) - 'Junior NCO, assistant squad leader/fire team leader. Enlisted *'Specialist (Spc.) '- Guardsmen who occupy specialist roles such as carrying special weapons, vox operators, technicians, etc. *'Trooper (Tpr.) '''- Basic Guardsman. Regimental Organization The average Ashimar regiment numbers between 12,000 and 15,000 Guardsmen. Each regiment is usually split into 3 to 6 Operations Groups, which are commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel and consist of several battalions. * '''Regiment - 12,000-15,000 men, commanded by a Colonel * Detachment - 2,000-5,000 men, commanded by a Lt. Colonel * Battalion - 800 men, commanded by a Commander * Company - 200 men, commanded by a Captain * Platoon - 40 men, commanded by a Lieutenant * Squad - 10 men, commanded by a Sergeant Regimental Recruitment & Training The Ashimar Nova Guard is not a conscript force. Typically, Guardsmen are recruited from the ranks of the Ashimar PDF. They are trained in a manner similar to Cadian Shock Troopers. Both men and women are recruited and serve in mixed-gender units in relatively equal numbers. The slight majority of Nova Guard officers are female, while the slight majority of enlisted Guardsmen are male. As previously mentioned, Ashimar keeps its Guard regiments steadily supplied with reinforcements, seeing them as standing rather than temporary formations. The frequency at which reinforcements are sent varies based on the distance between the regiment and Ashimar and the current conditions of its deployment. Regardless, Ashimar Nova Guard regiments return home every 15 to 20 years to conduct large-scale recruitment. Wargear Due to its history, the Ashimar Nova Guard uses mostly similar equipment to the Cadian regiments. Ashimar regiments are well-provisioned and equipped, contributing greatly to their battlefield effectiveness. Standard Regimental Kit The standard regimental kit for an Ashimar Nova Guardsman is as follows: * 1 M36 Lasgun and 4-6 charge packs * Laspistol and 2 charge packs * Bayonet/combat knife * Flak armor * 2 frag grenades or 2 krak grenades * Uniform * Poor weather gear * Rucksack * Basic toolkit * Mess kit and water canteen * Blanket and sleeping bag * Rechargeable lamp-pack * Grooming kit * Dog tags * Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer * 2 weeks’ rations * Gas mask * Micro-bead Optional Wargear Like any regiment of the Imperial Guard, the Ashimar Nova Guard deploys a wide range of special and heavy weapons. Mostly commonly favored by the Nova Guard are lascannons, plasma guns, and grenade launchers. * Lascannon * Heavy bolter * Mortar * Missile launcher * Autocannon * Flamer * Grenade launcher * Plasma gun * Meltagun * Shotgun * Heavy flamer * Sniper rifle/Long-las * Boltgun * Autogun * Hot-Shot Lasgun * Hot-Shot Volley Gun * Bolt pistol * Autopistol * Plasma pistol * Chainsword * Power sword * Power fist Vehicles * Baneblade * Basilisk * Bikes * Chimera * Hellhound * Leman Russ Battle Tank * Macharius Heavy Tank * Manticore * Sentinel * Tauros * Taurox * Chimera * Taurox * Valdor Tank Hunter * Valkyrie Notable Regiments *'Ashimar 1st "Scions of Cadia" Regiment': The first regiment of the Ashimar Nova Guard, founded when the planet was brought into the Imperium during the Macharian Crusade in 395.M41. The regiment is known as the "Scions of Cadia" because its initial formation, recruitment, and training was overseen by Cadian advisors. It has served with distinction ever since, and being inducted into its ranks is seen as a great honor by the people of Ashimar. However, the regiment has not seen active deployment in centuries. Instead, they are garrisoned at Fort Cordis, the principle defensive citadel of Ashimar's capital city, Artamos, and serve as the honor guard of the High Consul of Ashimar, as well as overseeing many of the defenses of the Ashimar system. Its current commander is Col. Oskar Adelan. *'Ashimar 5th "Fallen Fifth" Regiment': Destroyed to the last man on Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. Has never been re-founded. *'Ashimar 11th "Shrine Warriors" Regiment': The Ashimar 11th has spent much of its existence defending Shrine Worlds throughout Segmentum Pacificus. To this end it frequently works alongside the Black Templars and Sisters of Battle, and wear the Templar Cross on their shoulder pads, an honor awarded by High Marshal Helbrecht himself. The 11th is also notably more religious than the average Ashimar Nova Guard regiment, with an unusually high number of Ministorum personnel such as priests and Crusaders attached to it. Its current commander is Col. Inga Mayern. *'Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" Regiment: '''The original incarnation of the Ashimar 30th fell to Slaanesh during the Battle of Vicar IV, becoming the core of the Slaaneshi warband known as the Ashen Maulers. Following this, evidence of the 30th's fall was covered up and the 30th was refounded as a dedicated anti-Chaos regiment. Known as the "Hell Hunters," Guardsmen of the regiment have access to better quality weapons and armor such as carapace armor and hot-shot lasguns, as well as autoguns that fired blessed rounds. The regiment possesses a higher than average number of psykers, as well as Commissars who fill a role similar to that of Astartes Chaplains and are more respected than Commissars in other Nova Guard regiments. *'Ashimar 43rd "The Fighting 43rd" Regiment': In just a little over a century since its founding, the Ashimar 43rd has become one of the most decorated regiments the planet has ever raised, its combat record only matched by the Ashimar 1st. It has produced many great heroes, including Gen. Danilus Voltek, Col. Ulric Tokar (the current regimental commander), and Lt. Frideric Rhodes. The Ashimar 43rd has been campaigning almost non-stop for over a century, its battles bringing it into combat with enemies ranging from Orks to Heretic Astartes to Tau. The Ashimar 43rd currently operates in the Eastern Fringes of Segmentum Ultima. Notable Guardsmen *'Lord General Danilus Voltek' - the original commanding officer of the Ashimar 43rd, formerly an officer in the Ashimar 42nd. His tenure over the regiment ended in 021.M42 when he was promoted to General. He is now a Lord-General in command of Army Group Sigma, the battlegroup the 43rd serves in. Known as the “Old Wardog of Ashimar.” Was killed in action fighting a tendril of Hive Fleet Kraken during the Feran Crusade circa 111.M42 *'Lady General Ludara Kresh '- an academy classmate of Lord General Voltek who rose though the ranks to become a Lady General and the head of Ashimar High Command. Cold, ruthless, and calculating, the entire Nova Guard answers to her. *'General Olin Zarek '- Commander of the Ashimar Nova Guard Army Group Epsilon, which consists of the Ashimar 3rd, 11th, 50th, 52nd, and 72nd regiments. While a bit of a gloryhound, he is a capable leader and strategist who cares about the safety of the troops under his command. Spent time in Dark Eldar captivity following his capture during the Khaigara Crusade, but was rescued from Commorragh by a Blood Ravens raiding party. *'General Ulric Tokar''' - the commanding officer of the Ashimar 43rd from 077.M42 to 111.M42. Known as the "Fist of the 43rd," he was promoted to General following the death of Lord General Voltek, and assumed command of Voltek's Army Group Sigma. *'Colonel Inga Mayern '- the current commanding officer of the Ashimar 11th. Known as the "Angel of the 11th" for her bravery and ability to rally and inspire her troops in even the most desperate of circumstances. *'Colonel Jadwyga Oskin '- the current commanding officer of the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters." *'Colonel Ursula Voltek '- Tokar's successor as commander of the Ashimar 43rd, the daughter of Danilus Voltek. *'Lieutenant Frideric Rhodes' - the most decorated and battle-hardened soldier of the Ashimar 43rd famous for having a lasgun in place of his left arm and killing Warboss Steelclaw with a grenade. Soldiers serving in his platoon are known as "Rhodes's Renegades" due to their commander's unconventional tactics. Has served with the Ashimar 43rd for over 50 years - enlisted as a Trooper at the age of 18 in 059.M42 and worked his way up the ranks. Regiment Appearance Ashimar Guardsmen wear Cadian-style uniforms, with navy blue fatigues and grey flak armor. Gloves are standard issue, and in place of a helmet Guardsmen may wear a navy blue field cap or black beret. Lieutenants are denoted by red strapping on their flak vest, red shoulder pads, and gold shin guards, while higher ranking officers wear gold shoulder pads. The shoulder pads of Guardsmen frequently are marked with squad markings and their regiment number, but this is not universal across all Ashimar regiments. Camouflage cloaks and other such variant equipment may be issued based on the environment the regiment is operating in. Allies Adeptus Astartes * Ultramarines * Black Templars * Salamanders * Blood Ravens * Soul Scythes * Drakken Harbingers * Ordinators Talons of the Emperor * Adeptus Custodes * Sisters of Silence Astra Militarum * Cadian Shock Troopers * Arkhan Confederates * Utania Urban Warriors * 501st Mechanized Infantry Regiment Adepta Sororitas * Order of the Coming Dawn * Order of the Eternal Flame Adeptus Mechanicus * Ferunus * Ferrata Tau Empire * Six Blades Hunter Cadre Enemies Chaos * Black Legion * Death Guard * World Eaters * Thousand Sons * Knights of Laeran * Ashen Maulers Tau Empire * Six Blades Hunter Cadre Adeptus Astartes * Angels of Calth Notable Quotes By the Ashimar Nova Guard Feel free to add your own About the Ashimar Nova Guard “''These Ashimar Guardsmen have proven themselves courageous and resolute in the face of the misguided forces of the Imperium and its heretical foes. They honor His true vision of humanity’s future. Were it that all of the Astra Militarum held such values and devotion to them''.” - 097.M42, Centurio-Praetor Ferox Marius, First Captain of the Ordinators and Warden of Azuran "They ''Hell Hunters speak with noble words of the goal we share and the eradication of the False Stones. But their actions show otherwise. Machines and Wytches is only to take the countenance of the False Stones. Someday, they might find their faith. Until then, I will keep them at arms length."'' - Silvia Hastur, Champion of the Emperor Mountain, Toroxian 517th Light, on the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" Gallery Ashimar_Nova_Guard_Trooper.png|Ashimar Nova Guard Trooper Frideric_Render_6_Comp.png|Lieutenant Frideric Rhodes of the Ashimar 43rd OW HoE - Ukitakumuki.png|Elite Guardsmen of the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" on patrol in an urban warzone Ashimar_Veterans.png|Sergeant Adelina Grazin of the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" after heavy fighting Ashimar officer.jpg|An officer of the Ashimar Nova Guard Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments Category:Pact of the Sword of Fire Category:Ashimar Category:Ashimar Nova Guard